Heaven's Detectives
by Princess Athelia
Summary: This is about Harry, Hermione, and Ron becoming heavenly detectives when a sinister being decides he wants the world! Add about 100 mythical creatures to that and this is one crazy story… R
1. Angels On Their Way!

Hay, hay, hay my people. Yes another story. I can't stay focused on one at the same time. And I just keep getting all of these ideas. well this story sounds pretty awesome too me, and don't worry, I will update the others!  
  
Ok here comes my disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! And too all people who believe I do. go jump off a bridge ^.^ it belongs too J.K Rolling. But Matty, Kara, Fay, Osric, and some other characters belong too ME! And I would greatly appreciate you asking me too use those characters, I haven't decided on the pairing yet. the only one I think is for sure is Harry/Hermione. So read on!!!!!!  
Chapter 1  
  
"Are you sure my lord." A girl who looked too be in her late teens said. Her emerald eyes flashed dangerously as she thought what would come. She new what would come. she moved one of her long amber locks out of her face as she paid full attention too the man sitting across the circle table from her. She wonders how this could have happened and folds her arms together.  
  
"I couldn't be more sure Kara. I don't understand how but I know." the man had red hair that went too about his ears and his bangs were longer. He shifted worriedly in his seat and closed his sky blue eyes. He looked too a woman a little too the left from him. " Fay, you know what needs too be done." He instructed and the girl nodded, her long blond hair falling in her face and her shining chocolate eyes roaming the room. She exited too a door too her left without a sound.  
  
"My lord, I ask that I be in-charge of this mission. I know how he works, and what he works with. Just then they herd a loud ring. It rang several times before Fay returned.  
  
"They should be on their way my lord." She took her seat and waited for the empty seats around the table too fill up.  
  
"Yes Kara, you may be in-charge." He waved a hand over the table and it turned into a large globe with a castle in the middle. He waved his hand again and it zoomed in. "if I am not mistaken, you attended this school while you were human." Kara nodes and watches as the children in black robes roam the halls scurrying too class. A girl with black braids walks in the room and takes the seat opposite of Fay, soon followed by about 15 old graying men and some more men and woman. They took their seats around the large globe.  
  
Kara nods and says, "yes, I attended with the headmaster, there. Hogwarts is its name." She nodded reassuringly and looked up. "But that was just before I was pulled up here." She smiled too herself at the fond memory. Fay smiled too, remembering her first time in heaven.  
  
"You may chose two angels too accompany you, and a personal cloud. I'm sure you know the rules." he stood up putting his hands behind his back and looking at Kara for the ok.  
  
"Yes, we must not use our wings, only come too heaven at night. Don't fight at my own free will, that means only help, or do as someone requests. If I am too use my wings only use them on cloudy nights. And only tell the detectives that I am an angel." She counted them off on her fingers making sure she remembered them all. The lord smiles at her kindly.  
  
"Wonderful job. Know remember I do have my watchers watching. And chose the detectives wisely." With that said the Lord snapped his finger and disappeared and the room was set into a long conversation.  
  
One of the old men, also called an elder, said too another, " there will be destruction, and death. I can feel it." He sighed sadly closing his eyes. The man sitting next too him nodded, " I just hope Lady Kara chooses wisely." He looked at the orb that sat in front of him examining a mortal that had dropped her books.  
  
Kara looked at the chattering angels and elders and smiled at Fay, "I know you will join me Fay, wont you." Fay smiled elegantly the blue triangles on her cheeks moving up with her dimples. The upside down triangle on her forehead shone clearly because her long golden bangs tucked behind her ears. Kara smiled back just as elegantly, the crescent moons on her cheeks facing in towards her nose and the horizontal one on her forehead was only seen half because half of her long amber hair covered her face.  
  
She examined all of the angels wondrously till her eyes landed on the angel first too arrive with black braids. They girls blue eyes looked back and forth worriedly examining the globe and plotting her head. She was obviously a class 6, High Soldier. She could tell by the gold meddles on her chest, which she noticed were many. And the fact that she didn't have wings. You earned your wings at class 5, High Guardian. She herself was a class 3, High Chairmen, and Fay was a class 4, Chairmen.  
  
Kara couldn't upgrade again till she turned 365, which wouldn't be for a long time, cause at the moment she was 127-years old. That was a little older then the average Angel, which was about 100. Fay was 105, so she was pretty average. The older men all had to be 365 or more cause they were elders. That's why there are only 15 old men in all heaven. Until you reach your 300th birthday, you never age. She and Fay were both stuck in the body of their 17-year old selves.  
  
They were both witch's when they were young and she can tell by the glint in the eye of the Angel she was looking at that she was a witch as well. not many muggles came too this heaven. Yes there is more then one heaven. The one she had come too was the one that had hands on contact with earth. There were 2 others. One was were the good muggles and witches and wizards went too live peaceful lives without a care in the world. The other was a place that had hands on contact with other planets. They sometimes helped out the haven that she lived in. but in the heaven she lived in not all of the Angels were dead. some were summoned. It was about 20% of 100% though. She had been summoned. Fay died though, she died saving another. That's how you get into this heaven, by dyeing and doing a good deed at some point in your life.  
  
Kara walked over too the girl that examined the globe. She smiled, "Hello there soldier." She said sitting down beside her. The girl was startled out of her trance and looked at Kara quickly, her braids jumping in the air. She gasped and stood up saluting. Kara saluted back and sat down beside her. "I'm Kara, I am in-charge of this mission."  
  
"My name is Matty. You don't have too say your name too me I know who you are!" She smiled brightly giggling. Kara smiled brightly again, very happy that this was a jolly soldier. The girl in front of her had small diamond marks on her cheeks and forehead. When she reached class 5, they would grow bigger too the size of her own. You got the marks at class 8, Blesser. They don't come off, unless you go too earth. The Lord had very large ones. They were a squiggly line that went up and down his in-tire jaw line, and side of his face into the ridge of his hair, and a swirl line in his forehead that branched off too left and right.  
  
"Well Matty, I was wondering if you would join Fay and I on this mission. I noticed that you have many badges there." She pointed too her chest where 8 glimmering golden Meddles lay and 5 silver ones underneath it. Matty beamed proudly.  
  
"For one of them I had too battle a lion, and for another I outsmarted a lynx." Kara smiled brightly. "I'd love too join you!!" She yipped.  
  
"Wonderful! We leave in the morning! We will be going too Hogwarts.." She smiled and went too the door looking over everyone. " Fay! Matty! Come on! We need too plan it out." She summoned. The two other girls nodded and followed her out of the crowded room and into a quiet room with a large map as the floor. Kara said chair and in an instant a chair was behind her and she sat down. The others did the same and they sat down. "Ok, there are 4 houses. The only thing we know is that mister bad is at Hogwarts. Its most likely he is in Slytheren but we cannot be certain. We know that he is a 5th year, 6th year, or 7th year because we know he left 5 years ago. We will disguise our selves as 5th years." She looked at each of them too make sure they were following her. They nodded and she continued.  
  
"Aolani!" She called and in zoomed a pink fluffy cloud with some papers stacked on its back. She picked up the papers and the cloud flew away. "In my hand I have our detectives. hand picked by the Osric himself." She held up 6 papers. The two angels paid close attention too their leader (take me too your leader e.e Muahahahaha) Osric is the lord. His full name is Osric Urain. She took up a picture stood up and said "Halo: Harry Potter." Quite loudly and a hologram of Harry shot up from the ground. His black messy hair blew in the wind and his Emerald eyes shone with happiness. His scar was very visible, because the wind blew the bangs out of his face.  
  
Matty watched curiously. Fay folded her arms and leaned back in her chair her face looking plane and her eyes focused. "This is Harry Potter, he is quite honored in the mortal world for bringing down the Dark lord Voldermort when he was 1 years old. Osric has chosen him as our lead detective. His house is Griffender, and this will be his fifth year." She passed the paper around for them too see.  
  
Matty beamed at him, taking a few mental notes from the paper then passing it too Fay. She smiled at the boy "cute kid." then she handed it back too Kara. Kara looked at the next sheet of paper "Halo, Hermione Granger!" She shouted and again up from the floor came a hologram of Hermione. She had at some books under her arms and her and harry were talking mutely. It looked like she was scolding him about something. "This is Hermione Granger the 2ed detective. She is top of her class 5 years running, And a prefect. She just so happens too be the best friend of Harry and another detective." She passed the Hermione paper around and stood southeast from were Hermione stood.  
  
"Halo, Ronald Wesley!" She shouted and up came a hologram of Ron, who looked too be agreeing with Harry in the argument. "The third Detective is Ronald Wesley. He comes from a HUGE family of Wizards. He has two twin brothers in the 7th year and a little sister in the 4th. He is loyal and friendly." She once again passed around a paper. Fay was still mutely starring at Hermione's paper in shock. And Matty was looking at Ron's paper smiling widely. She passed on the paper and sat at the edge of her seat ready too see the other three detectives and Fay handed Kara back the two papers.  
  
"Halo, Draco Malfoy!" And up from the ground came Malfoy who looked too be throwing bad comments at the trio who all glared at him. Kara sighs, "this is Draco Malfoy. He is a 5th year in Slytheren and a real pain in the butt. but Osric chose him for his cunning attitude and his smooth way with words. He is an arguer." she handed the paper too Matty who didn't give the paper too Fay for about a whole 5 min. "He's a hottie too!" She proclaimed and reluctantly handed the paper too Fay. Fay smiled sheepishly then handed the paper back too Kara. Kara grabbed detective number 5.  
  
"Halo, Sovann Britain Luckett!" and up popped a hologram of a 15-year-old girl with short brown hair and shining hazel eyes. She was smiling brightly her feckless decorating her nose. "This is Sovann. She is a 5th year in Hufflepuff and is really good at eavesdropping. We'll cast a spell so she doesn't blab our secret don't worry, but she is also a prefect." She passed the paper around. And After Fay handed it back too her she pulled out the last detective.  
  
"Halo, Betsy Thuong Quintonez!" and up from the ground rose a tanned girl with long black hair and a very large smile, "this is Betsy she is a Ravenclaw 5th year. She is one of the only people who takes fencing. She has taken kickboxing and martial arts. She also knows how too use a muggle gun." She passed Paper around and Matty starred at it smiling then passed it too Fay. Fay smiled sheepishly and handed it back too Kara.  
  
"That everyone?" she asked smiling. Kara thought a moment. "Basically yeah!" she responded. Matty smiled brightly.  
  
"I can't wait too get there!" she clasped her hands together excitedly and smiled widely. She puts her arms behind her head and walks out of the room smiling brightly.  
  
"She seems joyful. so what time tomorrow?" Fay asked leaning in the doorway, smiling slightly with a few gold strips of hair in her face.  
"When you wake up, get Matty and meet me at the Gate.. Ok" Kara decided smiling just as Fay had. She watched as the Angel walked away and turned too the holograms, shouting, "Halo, Off!" and they all disappeared. She smiled again too herself and turned too go too her quarters.  
AND THAT'S A WRAP! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK! TELL ME! ^.^ DON"T STOP KNOW THOUGH! THERES OTHER CHAPTERS AND REVIEWING! R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Signing out with lots of love Princess Athelia! :D 


	2. The Begining

Chapter 2  
"Harry! Harry, hurry the train is about too leave!" cried Hermione from a window in the scarlet train at platform 9 ¾. Harry quickly climbed onto a closing door triumphantly. It closed right behind him and he barley got in. He made his way too the compartment that had his friends in it.  
  
"That was a close one." Harry said sitting down next too Hermione. Ron smiled wide; Harry looked at him, confusion written all over his face. Ron tucked his hands behind his head leaning back on his seat and putting his feet on Harry and Hermione's seat. Hermione glared at the muddy shoes and pushed them off the seat.  
  
"Honestly Ron, you can't take five seconds too clean a pair of shoes." Hermione scolded him. Ron rolled his eyes at her sitting up and lying down on his chair. He leaned his head on the window then pulled it away in pain, because the window was hitting his head quickly, and barley.  
  
"You sound like my mum. gosh." he said shivering just slightly. Hermione scowled, you could see annoyance growing on her features. Harry smiled hopelessly thinking, * better get out of here before I loose an eye. * he stood up and was about too go when Hermione lost her arguing focus and turned too him, "Harry, were are you going?" she asked putting a hand on his arm.  
  
He shrugged. " Just too go see people I guess. I'll be back later" he said and walked out the door. Hermione sighed and plopped in her chair. Ron smiled evilly. Hermione was about too continue the argument when she noticed the look in Ron's eyes. "What?!" She asked him annoyingly. He leaned back again.  
  
" Don't you go thinking I'm blind Hermione Granger." he said wisely. Hermione was confused. "I saw what you gave Harry last year after we got off the train." Hermione blushed, for the first time in a long time, then decided too play dumb.  
  
"And. what would that be?" she asked wondrously. She had a bit of fear in her voice, which she quickly changed too annoyance, " Ron Wesley!" Ron snickered too himself.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. the kiss you gave Harry!" he said. Her face went bright cherry. The way Ron said it, it made it sound much more like a kiss on the lips then on the cheek. He smiled knowingly, for once.  
  
"Oh Ron! You can't tell a soul!" she demanded pointing her index finger at him. He smiled mischievously. She closed her eyes waiting for what the words out of his mouth would be. She almost expected him too agree too her demand.  
  
"Don't you just love black mail 'monie." he said kicking his feet up once again. Hermione sighed sadly. She made the sound of an airplane crashing then blowing up. Ron laughed evilly. Hermione looked at him hopelessly. * My life. is doomed * she thought.  
  
" Let's talk about. Transfiguration." he said and she rolled her eyes. Ron smiled Mischievously. She folded her arms and leaned back horror written all over her features.  
  
*******************************D***************************  
~ Lets go back in time a few minutes.. ~  
Kara walked into the portal and felt her wings detaching from her back and the honored marks on her face disappearing. She could feel her legs giving way from the gravity on the earth and the heavenly aurora decreasing as she made her way too the green and blue planet. She new it was beginning as she took another step and came out of the 9 ¾ barrier. She looked around and saw 3 empty carts sitting just too the left of her.  
  
She quickly ran up too it and clutched the handles muttering too herself and waited for it too fill up with her luggage. She smiled too herself as she witnessed the large chest, and bags appear on the cart. She closed her eyes again muttering some more words, and a cage with an orange tabby cat appeared. She smiled brightly and pushed it too the side waiting for her accomplices too come.  
  
Fay walked through the barrier and grabbed a cart, mimicking what Kara had done, her cart filled with a chest and some bags and a cage with a snowy white owl in it. She smiled silently to herself and joined Kara, "Fancy seeing you here." she said smiling sheepishly.  
  
Kara returned the smile and said, " Oh yes isn't it. it took you long enough." She said then added a giggle. Fay rolled her eyes at her and muttered.  
  
" Matty practically tackled me too get too the portal." She sighed hopelessly, and Kara broke out in a full laugh. And just about at the mention Matty came bumbling in. She took a moment too steady herself then grabbed the last cart and filled it up like the previous girls had done, but she added a large broom instead of a pet.  
  
Kara lifted a brow at the broom and Matty smiled girlishly, "I plan on joining the Quiddich team!!" She said patting the broom. She grabbed a large bag from the cart and opened it taking out a couple of mirrors, and a few pens. She handed them each a mirror and a pen.  
  
"Item #1, communicative mirror, and pen. We can talk through the mirror and the pen. The only reason for the pen is in class. You can't very well talk in a mirror in the middle of class know can you." Kara said sticking the pen in her small bag with books, and her mirror too. She opened Fay's mirror. "Know watch. Matty, mirror." She said too the mirror, and Matty's began too blink bright pink and orange. Matty opened her mirror and instead of seeing her face, she saw Kara's shining face.  
  
She gasped at and said, "WOW! Do I look like Kara?!" Her voice came out of Fay's mirror and she gasped. Then she calmed down a bit, " Wait I see know. its like a video cam. heh. I knew that." She scratched the back of her head dumbly. Fay giggled lightly and snatched her mirror back closing it and putting it in her pocket along with her pen. Matty put her stuff away too.  
  
"Ok, know remember. Fay, you are from France and your 15 years old and in your 5th year. Matty, you are from America and are a 15-year-old 5th year as well. I am from Greece and am a 15-year-old 5th year as well. Ok?" Kara said pointing too each of them as she gave them their cover. They nodded. "I'm too gather Harry, and Hermione, Fay, you have too get Ron, and Betsy, and Matty, you get Draco and Savann." She added.  
  
Matty smiled happily at her mission. Fay nodded and Kara handed them pictures of there specimens. Fay looked at them then put the picture away. Matty put the picture of Savann away but kept her eyes on the picture of Draco. "Know remember, Matty you are too be in Slytheren, Fay you are in Ravenclaw, and I need too be in Griffender! Everything understood?" She looked for the ok from both of the girls and they both nodded. "Well then, off we go." and they climbed onto the scarlet train and got into an empty compartment. After they got all settled they started too talk. Since neither Kara, nor Fay really new anything about Matty they let her tell about herself, which she didn't have a problem with.  
  
"Well, I became an angel by dying. Yeah, nothing too special there. not like you Kara. You were CHOSEN too be an angel. your so lucky. well the good deed I did, was nothing really. All I did was fight for the protection of a young girl. she was really really young, you don't understand how young." Matty said trying too emphasize the age of the little girl whom she was protecting. "She hadn't even been conceived yet." Kara and Fay gasped.  
  
"Why protect a baby that young." Fay asked shocked like. Matty pondered something really fast.  
  
"Well. really I was protecting the mother, and not that baby. Here I'll tell you the story. It happened in the year 1953 and." She was cut off by the door opening. The girls gasped at who had entered the compartment. Fay and Matty quickly scrambled too there feet. "That will have too wait for another day ok girls." She said putting on an American accent and grabbing a bag, "I'm going too go get into my robe, chow" She added.  
  
"Yeah, vait for me." Fay said with a fake French accent grabbing a bag and following Matty out of the room. Kara smiled and waved. So the boy came and sat across from her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." He said extending his hand. She smiled warmly, grasping his hand with her own.  
  
"Ga'a (A/N: that's supposed too be Greek. if there is any Greek speakers contact me because I'm not sure if that's the proper way too say that -.- oh, and accents I'd very much like help with accents.) my name is Kara Damita. I am from Greece." she said smiling. She added a slight Greek accent mixed in with a little English accent.  
  
"Ga'a? What does that mean?" Harry asked leaning forward in his seat. Kara smiled again, happy her cover was working.  
  
"It means hallo." she said smiling just as her cat crawled onto her lap and rubbed agents her hand hinting for her too pet it.She giggled and petted its head softly and innocently. "I have good English, because my mama is English but my Pateas is Greek." she said as she noticed the over whelmed look on Harry's face.  
  
Harry looked at her with confusion written all over his face.She smiled . She new he would be a fun person too hang around with and talk too. she couldn't wait till he became a detective, so she could get rid of this boring Greek accent. He just smiled and decided too just guess what the words meant.  
  
"That's wonderful, my friends. are so crazy. and Ron seems too be in a good mood." He said smiling too himself. She wondered if this would be easier then she thought it would be. so she began too talk too him and get too know him. Then she saw a mark on his forehead.  
  
"Harry, what is that?" She asked pointing too the mark on his forehead. no doubt it looked like the sacred mark of an Angel. But he couldn't have the mark, if he hadn't gone too heaven. was that why the Lord Osric chose him. she pondered this. Harry blushed and tried too cover it up. But he gave up and let his arms drop.  
  
"You mean. you haven't herd of me?" He asked with a bit of shock in his voice. She shook her head  
  
"Okh'i, I'm sorry I haven't." She said while massaging the kittens stomach and playing with her paws.  
  
"It's quite a long story, so I'll just say it is a scar from a curse that Voldermort gave me when I was a baby." He said smiling sheepishly. Kara still wondered about the mark, but she nodded. They spent about 3 hours talking and laughing till Harry looked at his watch and noticed the time.  
  
"Oh my, Hermione will have a fit. I'm sorry Kara but I must go, we should be arriving soon. I hope you get Griffender." He said turning and walking out the door. But before he left he forgot too say goodbye too Fay and Matty. He turned and waved, "Good bye Fay, and Matty. I hope too see you all again!" Then he made his way back too his compartment.  
~ Back with Hermione and Ron ~  
Hermione looked out the window, already in her robe. She was bored stiff, Ron had fallen asleep about an hour ago, and Harry still hadn't returned. She watched as the many trees passed bye and she thought about the kiss she gave Harry. What had he thought of it?  
  
She wondered if it would ever come up in any conversations, how she got the nerve too do it in the first place. She hoped he still acted the same way around her. she sighed leaning on the windowsill and covering her chin with her hand. Maybe he would like her back?  
  
But no, nobody liked her; she wasn't Cho Chang after all. She expected that Harry would be her shoulder too cry on, from the incident that happened last year. She looked at the rain that had began too drizzle. She noted that whenever she was sad, it seemed too rain. Always, The night that the troll attacked and she was in the girl's bathroom crying, it was raining, and thundering. It was good she wasn't sad too often, just often enough.  
  
Just then Harry walked in. Hermione shot up from her trance and then got an angry face.  
  
"Harry Potter, were have you been!" She scolded folding her arms and sitting up strait. Harry's eyes boldged as he sat down next too her and started going through his things.  
  
"I missed you too 'monie." He said taking out a shoe. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I met a girl." Hermione's features flashed with worry too shock. Her arms relaxed some then she got her poster back. "Actually I met a few. They were all exchange students."  
  
Hermione was interested, yet she was worried because she knew that exchange students were never good. Especially French ones. So she put on her war face and said, "Really, from where?"  
  
"Greece, America, and France." He said finally finding his robes then putting all his stuff away. He stood up and left too go change. Hermione's eyes darted around as she thought too herself. She gnawed on her lip as she waited for Harry too return. She debated on waking Ron up. But she had too talk too someone. Finally she just sighed and prepared her things as a voice was herd over the train saying they would be arriving in five minutes. About one minute later Harry walked back into the room.  
  
He sat next too Hermione and nudged Ron with his foot. Ron woke up screaming, "No! Not the caterpillars!" Then he noticed were he was and sighed putting a hand on his chest. Harry was laughing super hard in the floor, and hermione was just smiling. She would be laughing if she weren't worrying about the exchange students.  
  
"Harry! Hay its me!" Matty said walking in Happily. She waved and sat down next too Ron. "Hay! You must be Ron! Harry told me about you! He said you're a blast too hang with! I'm Matty! I'm from America!" She said shaking his hand vigorously. She turned too hermione and smiled. "Hay you must be Hermione! Harry told me 'bout you too! Said you're really bossy, but a good friend." She smiled and clutched her hand in her own and shook it harder then she shook Ron's.  
  
Hermione took her hand back and it was still shaking and looked at harry from the corner of her eye. Finally the girl put her focus on Harry. She hugged him and then went back too her seat. "Harry, short time no see!" (A/N Matty reminds me of me. ^.^) Harry smirked and hermione looked absolutely evil. Finally the train pulled too a stop, and they could hear the bellow of Hagrid, calling for first years. So they got off and found the host for the fifth years, who happened too be a woman with long, long, long brown hair. She had sparkling chocolate eyes, and a button nose. She appeared too be in her mid 20's and obviously a new teacher.  
  
So Harry led the group too her, and Kara and Fay joined them. Kara and Fay were quite quiet and walked behind the rest of the group but Matty stood next too Harry rambling on and on. Hermione had been despising her since she tried too shake her hand off. "So Harry, do you think that this years DADA teacher will be evil?" Hermione asked Harry as she scurried too his side.  
  
Ron saw her desperate attempt too distract Harry from Matty and started laughing hysterically in his hand. Hermione glared back at him for a few moments then focused her attention on Harry.  
  
"Well, quell wanted too steal the stone, Lockheart was just." Harry shivered, " He was just scary! Um Remus was a good DADA teacher. and mad eye was crouch's son who wanted too resurrect Voldermort. Hopefully he won't be like that at all." Harry said after counting the teachers off on his fingers. Kara was listening very closely and she placed her hands behind her back glancing a little at Fay, who glanced back. Matty looked back at them.  
  
The woman whom they were walking towered, stood in front of them. "Trust me Mr. Potter, he wont be anything like the rest. considering he is a she." She said. Harry looked up at her. She appeared too be at least 6 feet tall. But she was wearing some high heals so it was debatable. "I am your new DADA teacher and I expect you students will stay in line. My name is Professor Clematis. I knew your father Mr. Potter. I knew him quite well." The professor looked deep in his eyes and smiled. Harry starred back.  
  
"Fallow me students." She said and the other 5th years joined her and she walked too a farm. They walked in and saw many, many horses. But that wasn't the strange part. The strange part is that they all had wings! "These are what we call Pegasus's they are very hard too find, so if you happen too hurt one it means cerise punishment. That means 50 points from your house, and detention. Now chose one, and chose carefully, because you will be using this Pegasus for the rest of the year in your magical creatures class, along with some other horse related beings, and a few un- related." As she said this she walked over too a black Pegasus with dusty brown wings with a few white patches here and there. She mounted it throwing one leg over and letting it pull the rest of her body wait over. Harry walked around looking for a good one, a perfect one. Hermione had chosen one quite quickly.  
  
She chose a white one with huge golden wings and hair and tail. Its eyes were menacing amber, and it confirmed as a girl. Hermione named her Geliena. She mounted her as the professor had and trotted the horse over too Harry smiling. "Hurry up Harry don't want to get left behind," She said. She then trotted up too the professor.  
  
Harry chose a pitch black Pegasus with only a white patch around one of his midnight blue eyes that shone brightly. He petted the animals head softly and finally decided too name it Otieno. He mounted it, almost falling of, and trotted too meet hermione.  
  
Ron chose a snowy white one with brown spots. Its wings were green and its hair was green. Its eyes were golden and seemed happy. He chose it because it seemed so different from the others. After recognizing it as a girl he named her Aviva and mounted her joining the others.  
  
Matty, Fay, and Kara all chose their horses and after the rest of the fifth years chose theirs they flew off too the school.  
As Harry was flying he ran a hand through the clouds joyfully. He felt as light as a feather. They soon arrived at the school, and sadly he dismounted his horse letting the professor lead it too the stables near Hagrid's hut. He joined Ron and the girls and they all walked too the great hall. The angels went too see Dumbledoor and Harry, Hermione, and Ron took a seat at the Gryffendor table and watched the 1st years get sorted.  
  
"So what do you think of the exchange students?" Harry asked the guys quietly. Ron grinned boyishly.  
  
"That Matty sure is talkative. And quite outgoing." Ron said, "She seemed more then willing too lead the group with you." He said. Harry smirked at his best friend. Ro smirked back and Hermione scowled. She hoped that Harry didn't like her. but didn't claim him so she could not do anything. She was way too shy to say anything, although she new Ron would eventually spill it.  
  
"I like Kara though, she seems calm, yet fun too hang out with. Fay is more Sirius. Ron you should help her loosen up." Harry smirked at Ron's pink ears. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
The 1st years were almost done being sorted. "Lael, Calliope," Mcgonagal summoned. A girl with bright elegant blue eyes and a huge smile wondered up too the stage, her long blond hair trailing behind her. She sat on the stool and after about a min. the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" and Calliope smiled happily running over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Mcgonagal smiled and read on, "Laramie, Caden," A girl with short layered chocolate brown hair walked too the stool. Her emerald green eyes shone with excitement. Her white teeth shone and she sat down after tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted again. The girl smiled and walked over too where Calliope was.  
  
"Lilith, Hewitt!" Mcgonagal continued and a boy with Amber brown hair walked up too the stool. His sky blue eyes shone behind a pair of glasses and he sat down and almost instantly the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" and he walked over too Ravenclaw prideful.  
  
Mcgonagal continued with the names, "Odysseus, Egan!" A boy with white hair and cerise features walked up too the hat. His red eyes were dull and his white skin literally looked smooth. He sat down and after a second the hat shouted "Slytheren!" And the boy smirked and calmly walked over to the slytheren table.  
  
"Rose, Aidan!" Mcgonagal shouted and a boy with red hair walked up too the hat. His emerald green eyes scanned the room before he sat down and had his eyes covered by the hat. The hat called out "Hufflepuff!" The boy smiled and slowly walked over too Hufflepuff.  
  
Finally Mcgonagal had reached the last 1st year. "Shaylee, Nalini!" She shouted and a girl with almost blank midnight blue eyes walked up to the hat, her black hair, with a few streaks of silver here and there, and a bit of gold. She sat down quietly and emotionlessly before the hat called, "Slytherin!" and she emotionlessly walked over too the slytherin table.  
  
"And know we have a few exchange students, which is highly unusual. Let's begin with Kara Daminta," Mcgonagal said as Kara walked up too the stage smiling friendly-like. "Kara is from Greece!" The professor added as Kara put the hat on, almost immediately the hat shouted, "Gryffinder!" And Kara smiled brightly running too the Gryffinder table and sitting next too Harry. Harry was very happy and Hermione wasn't.  
  
"And next, from America is Matty Aira!" Matty smiled brightly and walked over too the stool. She put the hat on and it shouted, "Slytherin!" Harry and Ron frowned as the Angel made her way too the table and sat next too Draco.  
  
"Finally the last too be sorted! Fay Sylvia!" far walked up calmly, smirking a bit and sat down setting the hat on her head. The hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!" and she smiled as she made her way too the Ravenclaw table smiling. They were all in the right houses with no problems there. their next mission was recruiting the detectives.  
  
HALO! WHAT YA THINK?! TELL ME! ^_^ AND THEN READ THE NEXT CHAPPY! TOODLES FOR KNOW! ^_~* Signing out with lots of love Princess Athelia 


	3. Time To Become a Detective

Harry was stumbling down the Corridor his papers fluttering everywhere and his ink quills and books falling as he bent down too pick them up. Mcgonagal was ganna be mad at him. He was going too be supper late. Just then a delicate hand reached down too pick up some papers. He looked up and his emerald green eyes met with her emerald eyes. She smiled standing up and handing him his papers. "Thanks Kara." He said stuffing them back into his bag. She smiled putting her hands behind her and giggling  
  
"No problem!" She replied happily leaning on her heal. Harry chuckled a little. "Harry, which way is Transfiguration?" She asked him looking around like she had been doing not too long ago. His smile widened.  
  
"Hay could you be my excuse?" he asked quietly. She giggled some more and nodded.  
  
"Sure why not." Her eyes sparkled as they turned and began too walk through the corridor.  
  
"So what's Greece like?" Harry asked wondrously. He turned too her curiosity written on his face. 'Uh oh.' Kara thought she didn't know what Greece was like. She had never been there. This was absurd, she was supposed too be an Angel! She was supposed too know everything!  
  
"Ti?" She asked in Greek (A/N that means what. I think 0.0) She blinked innocently. "Oh it's. beautiful." She smiled uncertainly. Harry seemed too over look it. She took a note too teach him too pay attention too tones of peoples voice.  
  
"That's nice." Harry said. She smirked.  
  
"Yes, quite." She added too him. The talked a little more about stuff till about 5 min. later they found their way too transfiguration. "Is this it?" Kara asked looking at the big doors in front of her.  
  
"Yes, this is our stop." He said opening the door and they walked in. Hermione looked back at them with saddened eyes, which quickly changed too annoyed ones. Matty, who had the class with them, glared at her, knowing she hadn't filled him in yet.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, I'm glad you have taken time out of your busy schedule too come too class. Harry blushed.  
  
"I was just showing Kara around Professor." He said making his way too Hermione too sit in his usual spot. Kara quickly took the seat next too Harry.  
  
"Yes I got lost. He said he would show me around some. Its all my fault Professor." Kara defended guiltily. Harry's eyebrows shot up into his bangs, as did Professor Mcgonagals.  
  
"Well then, 10 points for your tardiness and 5 points for showing Ms. Damita around. Harry smiled, as did Kara. Hermione looked hurt, but it only flashed a little. She found it harder and harder too hide her feelings.  
  
The lesson drown on and on. Finally they were dismissed. Harry went too freshen up and Kara went too talk too Fay and Matty.  
  
They had decided that Harry would know first. He was in-fact the leader, so he should be notified first. Kara wrote a note and attached it to a black owl sending it too him for dinner. "Do you think he will come?" Matty asked, swinging her leg from a tree branch in the forbidden forest. She bit into an apple, which a decent house elf had given her.  
  
"I'm positive. He might bring Ron and Hermione though." Fay answered, she smirked at Kara, who had been staring into the lake, sitting on the edge thoughtfully. " I don't think that girl likes you much Kara." Fay said.  
  
Matty giggled, "yeah, I think she likes Harry. You should have seen her face in transfiguration." She giggled some more, almost falling off the tree.  
  
Kara smirked. "I have no love interest in him. He's all hers." She said unwrapping her Knees, which had been belted too her chest with her arms, and turned around. "He is like what, about 150 years younger then me!" She said laughing a little.  
  
"Age doesn't seem too stop you with Osric." Fay said. Kara gasped and flung some water on her, destroying her True image in the water.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She asked and accused at the same time. Her cheeks were flushed cherry and she tried too cover it up with her hair. But decided too give up and just looked, her face growing hotter and hotter.  
  
"You have a thing for the Lord!" Matty shouted. Kara starred at her dumbfound, that came from no were. it just popped out. She started giggling uncontrollably.  
  
She looked at them from her spot on the floor. All the sudden they broke out in a fit of laughter at the same time again. Fay, who had been leaning against the tree that Matty was sitting on, fell too her knees, and Matty almost fell down! Kara was holding her chest as she laughed, gasping for air.  
Meanwhile.  
Harry and Ron were walking too the Great Hall after Harry was finished with his practice. A lot of the players from last year had graduated, so they needed about 4 new players. Ron had tried out, and so had Matty. He figured they would be Chasers. Matty was really fast! She zoomed around the field like she had lived in them all her life (A/N ^_^U well. ant he smart!).  
  
They walked into the Hall and took their seats next to Hermione. She had her nose in a book, like usual. Harry read the out side, " Greek gods, and the Heavens Light?" He squinted his eyes. Hermione finally noticed they were their and immediately closed the book.  
  
"We are learning about mythology in History of Magic this year. I thought I would check something out too get a little ahead." She informed them. They nodded, sounded enough like Hermione. The plates filled with food. Chicken, mashed potatoes, turkey, peas, and stuff like that. Harry looked up and down the table. Kara wasn't in sight. He hoped that she wasn't lost.  
  
Just then a pitch-black owl hooted as it entered through a high window, and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry gasped; the post came in the morning! It had too be at least 6:00 p.m. Never the less he un-strapped the parchment from the small owls leg and unrolled it. Hermione and Ron watched as he read it.  
  
It read,  
Dear Harry,  
Meet me at the front of the forbidden forest.  
Your friend,  
  
Kara  
P.S. COME ALONE!  
Harry hadn't read it outloud, considering some times Sirius sent him things and he didn't want too give away his position. He looked at his two friends debating on weather or not too tell them.  
  
"Harry! What does it say?" Hermione asked hurriedly. Harry looked at them then looked at the paper then back at them. He'd wait too tell them. For now he'd just hold on too the letter.  
  
"It's nothing, just some stupid fan!" He said with fake disgust. He actually had received fan mail. Hermione sighed and Ron examined him, debating on weather or not too believe him. He new he was hiding him, so tonight, he wouldn't let him out of his site.  
  
As soon as everyone had gone too sleep, including Hermione and Ron, Harry slipped out of bed and crept too his chest. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and threw it over him, vanishing from sight. He slowly and quietly crept out of the room.  
  
Ron had lost him before he reached the exit of the room. He had totally forgotten about the cloak! He plopped back down in his bed, pulled the covers over him, and tried too sleep, even though he was totally distracted by Harry leaving. Ok 1 good thing came out of this. He new Harry's letter wasn't from a fan.  
  
'His letter! That was it! Harry isn't wearing his usual robe! It could be in a pocket! Or maybe in his bag!' Ron thought and jumped out of bed looking through Harry's things. He opened up his bag, and shoved his books around, till he finally came across a small rolled up parchment. He unrolled it and smiled wisely.  
  
"He's gone too the forest. off too meet Kara!" He announced too his invisible audience. Then out from behind a curtain stepped none other then Hermione. She stood there quietly watching Ron, and watching the letter. Ron had yet too see her. She stepped closer too him.  
  
"I'm coming with you Ron!" She demanded making Ron jump at least 10 feet high. He turned around with horror in his eyes.  
  
"Hermione!" He shrieked. "You could have woke up all of these people, and you aren't even supposed too be in here." He said folding his arms. Hermione did the same.  
  
"Ron. I'm not stupid! Harry may be a good wizard, but he sure isn't a good actor. and if this involves Kara, I'm not staying back here for an other second!" She scolded back at him. He was backing up as she talked. He tried too hide the parchment behind his back but Hermione was too quick and she stole it right out of his hand.  
  
"Now Ron, you have 2 choices, you can come with me too see what Harry is up too, or you can get in your bed and go too sleep." She finished bossily. Ron gulped because Hermione was up in his face, and was currently pointing at his bed. He managed too choke out " number 1 sounds good too me" and he smiled uneasily. Hermione backed off and made her way too the door.  
  
"Well then, come on, before they disappear." She said calmly walking out the door, leaving a dumbfound Ron, who quickly jumped too his feet and followed her. They made their way too the Forest, careful of peeves and Ms. Norris.  
  
Hermione was outside speed walking too the forest, Ron tailing her about 5 feet behind. She pulled too a stop, Almost sending Ron 5 feet back when he ran into her. She saw Harry Standing there at the edge of the forest talking too Kara, then they took off inside.  
  
She quickly ran in after them, Ron ran after her.  
~ Lets go back in time some.~  
Harry stood at the edge of the forest looking around. This is were she told him too go. What if it was a trap, or an ambush? He shook that from his head knowing that Kara would never do that. Finally Kara popped out of the Forest.  
  
"You come alone?" She asked him looking around behind him and side too side. Harry tilted his head just a bit then nodded.  
  
"Of curse, now explain too me what's going on!" Harry exclaimed He had taken off his cloak and folded it neatly holding it in his crossed arms as his foot tapped.  
  
Kara looked around again with a debate-full expression, her emerald eyes darting around the open space worriedly, till finally she grabbed his arm slightly then let go and darted off into the forest shouting back "Come on!"  
  
Harry was a little shocked he looked at the forest worriedly then back behind him till finally he decided too take off after her through the forest. So he darted off through the forest just barely able too see her, jumping over roots and ducking under branches. He stopped as she stopped in front of a glamorous lake.  
  
The lake seemed too be enchanted, the bright mysterious moon's reflection glimmered on the surface. There were some lily pads floating slowly on the top, but there weren't too many. A large willow tree's leaves and branches hung over the lake, and trees surrounded it.  
  
He admired the beautiful view starring silently. Kara stood right in the middle of his view, the moons light shining on her amber brown hair. She smiled bravely.  
  
As he was looking around, Matty had jumped off her high branch with ease and Fay appeared from the shadows. Harry didn't know they were their he just watched the scene.  
~ Back with Ron and Hermione ~  
Hermione had come too an immediate stop, Ron nearly ran into her again. She stood there looking at the view in front of her. It was dazzling. Ron exhales happy that he hadn't run into her again.  
  
"God 'monie! You think." he was cut off by Hermione clasping her hand over his mouth and pulling him behind a bush. She should have been afraid, but she wasn't. She was curious mostly. She watched as Fay and Matty came out of their hiding spots, then she noticed something.  
  
Kara's reflection was changed. in her reflection she whore a light almost see through white dress. Beautiful angel wings were attached too her back and there where small markings on her face. They weren't too small so you could barely see them but they weren't too large so they covered up her whole face. On her dimples where vertical crescent moons, facing towards her nose and on her forehead was a horizontal crescent moon facing towards her hair.  
  
Hermione gasped and pointed it out too Ron. Ron's eyes bulged.  
  
They watched as the two students approached Harry and wondered if they should help.  
~ Too Harry we go ~  
"Harry, what we are about too tell you is highly confidential!" Fay started from the silence, making Harry jump three feet in the air and quickly turn around too see her and Matty.  
  
"If you tell a soul it could mean the destruction of the world." Matty added standing gracefully in front of Harry with a serious look on her face. Something just hit Harry.  
  
"What happened too your accents?" He asked looking at the supposed exchange students. What was happening? What was going on? He started too back up wondering if he should get caught up in this scheme. if it was a scheme.  
  
"We'll get too that in a moment." Kara said from behind him. He turned around again finally noticing he was surrounded. Then what she said next really puzzled him. " Harry, you play a very important part in the world."  
  
Harry had saved the world a couple of times. and he knew that the world would have ended 14 years ago, if it wasn't for him. Did this involve Voldermort? Something was telling him it wasn't but the thought lingered in his head.  
  
Matty quickly said, "The WHOLE world, not just the wizarding world!" Harry glanced at her once again. She wasn't really acting like herself. Sure he had only known her for about 3 days, but not a moment of the time had she actually been serious.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, he had been lost. His eyes didn't hide it either. They shone with confusion. The fact that they were talking fast didn't help much.  
  
"Harry, you're the heavens detective!" Kara blurted out finally. The confusion in his eyes grew. Finally after a few moments of silence Matty started too fill him in.  
  
"Ok, this bad guy is trying too take over the world. He has monsters and he can take control of the minds of mystical beings!" She said.  
  
" For example: sirens, mermaids, vampires, and elemental worriers." Fay added.  
  
"Its your job too save the good ones and destroy the bad ones, and the bad guy!" Kara finished. All Harry could do was blink. He looked at the girls, who he was ready too put in the mental column.  
  
"Now can you explain the accent problem?" was all he managed too say. It was the only sane thing he could think of.  
  
Kara took another breath hoping the others wouldn't be this difficult. But Harry had a right too be confused. "We're undercover. disguised as exchange students too help you and your team." She said.  
  
"Team? Disguised?" He asked with confusion again. He exhaled trying too comprehend this. Just when things couldn't get any worse, the sky flashed red. Swirls of red and orange and silver flashed around, illuminating the forest. Creatures that had been watching went running. Harry debating on Running.  
  
Behind the bush Hermione held onto Ron as hard as she could too keep him by her side. If he ran, their cover would be blown. Ron was having a panic attack till finally Hermione got fed up with him and knocked him over the head with a near by tree. He blinked and settled down rubbing his head and watching the beautiful yet scary view.  
  
In the middle of the swirls you could see a small golden light that began too grow. From it emerged a ball of feathers, and as it grew you could tell it was wings covering a being. All noise had stopped; all that could be heard was Harry's footsteps as he began too back up.  
  
Finally the wings began too unfold reviling red Hair, slowly followed by a face that looked too be a 28 year old man. His eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping and when he emerged completely he was wearing a white suit with rubies and pearls, diamonds, Amethysts, crystals and sapphires. He opened his eyes reviling two sky blue orbs and he smiled walking towards a frightened Harry.  
  
The angels bowed too the man. And finally Harry managed too sputter out, "Who are you?" The man smiled gently.  
  
"Calm yourself young one, my name is Osric, I've come from heaven and I am the Lord," The red haired man said (A/N: don't think willow red hair (buffy the vampire slayer) think more of. what's his name? Aya?) He placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder too calm him down, it worked a little but Harry was still rather shocked.  
  
"And we are angels." Fay finally piped up. Harry gasped.  
  
"Aolani!" Kara called too the sky. Her pink fluffy cloud came down from heaven, zooming as it flew over the lake, leaving a tread of water behind it. He came too a stop in front of Kara just hovering there. "The only way I can explain this too you is by showing you." She said. Harry blinked. He examined the carpet-sized cloud wondrously. "Hope on!" she commanded.  
  
"But." he began too protest. Matty didn't feel like explaining anymore things and shouted.  
  
"Its special!" she said it quiet loud, startling Harry. So he quickly got on, and he didn't fall through. Kara smiles at his amazement. And suddenly wings sprouted from her back, as did some on Fay's backs. Although Fay's wings looked more like Fairy wings. Matty didn't have any wings yet. She latched onto the lord's back, at his instruction.  
  
"Ron, Hermione! I don't think that bush requires your presence anymore." Fay said too a nearby bush. Everyone put his or her attention on the bush and Hermione and Ron came out from behind the bush bashfully. Ron was saying a very silent prayer.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, you aren't going too die!" Osric said too him. He blinked, "and if you do, I will make sure that Hermione gets pig." He said with a wink. Ron gapped at him, so he really was the lord!  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione asked wondrously.  
  
"It's a special ability of mine too sense people!" she explained smirking.  
  
"Get on the cloud!" Matty said quickly once everyone (or only Harry) had gotten over the shock of the two. Hermione blinked and climbed onto the pink cloud.  
  
"People fall through clouds you know." Ron said eyeing the cloud horrifically as his friends hovered at least 3 feet over the ground. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him onto the cloud.  
  
Osric began too fly holding the angel on his back carefully smiling wisely. " Shall we go then." He asked and Kara nodded and they zoomed off into the clouds. Hermione clutching onto Harry for dear life.  
There what DO YOU THINK? TELL ME! ^_^ I LIKE IT ITS SOOOO MUCH BETTER THEN MY FIRST FICTION! OH! I CAN'T WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! WANNA PREVIEW?  
Hermione walked along side Harry and Ron with The lord in the front and Kara beside him, then Fay behind the two, and Matty behind them humming. They looked at the fluffy clouds they were walking on They looked around at the interesting characters Lining the fluffy road. They noticed they were all bowing as they went by.  
  
"Were are we going?" Hermione asked. Kara looked back from the front smiling. That's when they noticed the Marks on her face. The crescent moons. They gave her a touch of royalty.  
  
"We're going too the meeting center too sound the alarm." She said. Then a loud ringing noise sounded and the lord and Kara gasped and along with everyone They began Running in the direction of a large golden Building. Fay grabbed Hermione in her arms and Ran behind them, and Matty grabbed onto Harry and Ron's arms taking off after them with the Boys in toe.  
  
Something was happening. and this something wasn't good.  
MUAHAHAHAHA! I GOT MY CLIFFHANGER IN! YAH! WELL STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TOO OUR FAITHFUL HEROS! Signing out with lots of love! Princess Athelia! 


	4. The Musical Disaster

Chapter 4!  
The cloud zoomed about the air, following its masters. Hermione had her eyes clamped tightly and showed no sign of letting Harry go. Harry just looked out at the Clouds. He kept looking until finally he felt like he was going too be sick and her turned his head away and found himself about an inch away from Hermione's face. Hermione didn't move. She just looked at him. He jumped back, and almost fell of the cloud.  
  
Kara giggled and pushed him back onto the cloud. Hermione blushed and looked away so Harry couldn't see the Redness of her face. Unfortunately she was witnessing Ron throwing up over the side of the cloud. She closed her eyes tightly and imagined how a person would feel if a large amount of vomit came falling down on them. (A/N * franticly runs around trying too avoid the evil vomit* QUICK RUN IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE EVIL VOMIT!!!!!!. I am sane.)  
  
She would have said a witty comment but she feared that if she tried saying anything she too would vomit. She kept her mouth shut and clutched the pink fluffy cloud. Finally they came too an immediate stop. Ron's face was an unbelievingly shade of green. The loud tossed them off of it, and onto a regular white cloud. They didn't fall down, they bounced. Kara came to a stop landing gracefully beside them. Fay soon came too a stop beside her, then Osric, and he let Matty climb of his back.  
  
They were in front of a large, gleaming, Golden Gate. Beside it a man was playing a flute. His song was heavenly, and low. He noticed them standing/laying there and quickly stopped playing, standing up strait. His almost blue looking blue beard gleamed in the moon. He bowed. " Good day m' lord, Lady Kara. Have a nice visit too earth?" He asked. Osric smiled and nodded as the man went too open the Gate. "Oh! New Angels?" He asked, noticing the trio.  
  
Osric shook his head; "They'll be our heaven detectives." He said. The man nodded wisely. As he walked in the Gate he picked up something on a floating cloud. "Well, you kids will need these." He said holding up a stamped or something. "It's just a tattoo, not too worry." He added seeing They curious faces. Hermione gasped and scooted back running into Osric.  
  
"I'm not aloud too have Tattoos. And honestly I am terribly afraid needles. My mum says that tattoos are quite dangerous!" She exclaimed as the lord held onto her arms. He laughed harmoniously. Hermione scowled. She didn't think it at all funny!  
  
"Not too worry young one. Its just a stamp that shows up when you come too heaven. It shows that you aren't an angel and that you should be respected as a guest." Osric explained leaning his face near her ear. Hermione looked scared and embarrassed at the same time.  
  
"I don't know." She said. Harry walked up to the man.  
  
"Come on 'monie! It'll be fine. Don't worry. See look I'll do it first." Harry said looking at her reassuringly. Hermione bit her lip. The man smiled and ripped the arms off of Harry's shirt. "Hay!" He yelled scooting back away from the man. Hermione couldn't help but think Harry looked hot in a sleeveless shirt but she quickly washed the thought away.  
  
"What are you doing you loony!" Ron yelled at him. The man looked confused. He looked at Osric who was laughing. He pointed too Harry's sleeves and they made it look like that's the way the shirt was made. He made Ron's shirt the same. When he went too do Hermione's she zoomed behind Harry.  
  
"You aren't getting your finger on my expensive new shirt!" She shouted from behind Harry. The lord laughed again. Hermione was wearing an expensive looking long sleeve shirt. It was long and nearly covered her skirt. Kara put down the lord's hand.  
  
"Sorry my lord, let me take this one, I have been meaning too give Hermione a make over." She said and Hermione made a mad dodge too get away from Kara but She grabbed her shoulder and the sleeves of her shirt were chopped off and the length of the shirt (that covered her skirt) was shortened about a foot so it showed her stomach a little. "There! Much better!" Kara said smiling, the two other angels smiled and nodded in agreement. Hermione shrieked.  
  
"My shirt! What is my mother going too say?" She asked the air. Matty moved towards her and whispered in her ear, "What your mom doesn't know can't hurt her!" Hermione starred at the gate in front of her in horror. Ron was laughing hysterically on the floor.  
  
The man stamped each of they're arms making a red swirl mark. Ron ignored it, but Harry liked it, he flexed his arm. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled on her shirt some. The man opened the gate and they walked in smiling.  
  
Hermione walked along side Harry and Ron with The lord in the front and Kara beside him, then Fay behind the two, and Matty behind them humming. They looked at the fluffy clouds they were walking on They looked around at the interesting characters Lining the fluffy road. They noticed they were all bowing as they went by.  
  
"Were are we going?" Hermione asked. Kara looked back from the front smiling. That's when they noticed the Marks on her face. The crescent moons. They gave her a touch of royalty.  
  
"We're going too the meeting center too sound the alarm." She said. Then a loud ringing noise sounded and the lord and Kara gasped and along with everyone They began Running in the direction of a large golden Building. Fay grabbed Hermione in her arms and Ran behind them, and Matty grabbed onto Harry and Ron's arms taking off after them with the Boys in toe.  
  
Something was happening. and this something wasn't good.  
  
Fay put Hermione down in front of the glamorous Building and ran in after the Angel and God. Matty dropped the boy's arms and followed suit. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They followed them inside quietly, Ron ran in after them. They stowed away in the back of the room.  
  
"My friends! Angels of The second heaven! When his lordship was gone there was another attack!" Murmurs were cast around the room, mostly a group of old men near the front. "Yes that's right! We need too take action!"  
  
The man looked too be in his late 30s. He had a little brown ear and brown hair. Osric walked on the stage that the mid aged man was standing on.  
  
"Not too worry, I have taken action! And the siren will be retrieved not too worry! Thank you Avedis for sounding the alarm." Osric glanced strait back at Harry. His blue orbs caught Harry's green ones. "In fact! Our help happens too be in this room." He added, and once again the murmurs went on.  
  
Ron made a run for the door but Hermione grabbed his collar and yanked him back. "There they are in the back! 3 of heavens detectives!" Osric pointed too them. Ron flushed and Hermione blinked, Harry new this but since all the eyes were on him he was blushing bright cherry. He too wanted too sneak out of the room, but he new better; Hermione would have his head! So he stood, and he stood silent. He lifted his hand timidly.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter, Ms. Hermione Granger, and Mr. Ronald Wesely! There are three more but they haven't been informed yet!" Osric explained. An Elder smiled at Harry. It was a good smile, no doubt but it gave him the creeps. He starred at the gray haired man. He actually had a beard and long hair and a mustache. the others nearly had hair as they were. "Know what are you waiting for! Lady Kara, Fay, Matty. escort our guest back too earth so they can rescue the innocent young Siren." Osric ordered and the angels who had been sitting in front of him ran too the trio. They brought them outside.  
  
Kara gave them a pen and mirror and explained their uses. Then shoved them back on the cloud and Matty climbed on it, even though she nearly fell off. "What? What's going on?" Hermione asked worriedly. The man that had been talking didn't seem too happy about something.  
  
"You have too save a Siren!" Kara explained. Hermione gasped. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione out of Habit. She was a walking talking dictionary!  
  
"A Siren is a Woman whose voice attracts men, who listen to it and unwillingly fall madly in love with the Woman. The Woman then has complete control of the Human and will most likely kill him." Hermione explained and Kara added.  
  
"But this is not an ordinary Siren, No, This Siren can make others sing and dance as well, even women. She can take over the school if she liked, just through her voice. This is why Mr. Bad wants her to do his bidding." Harry scrunched up his face.  
  
"Who is Mr. Bad?" harry asked but Kara pretended she hadn't heard it. Matty slapped the rear of the fluffy cloud and they zoomed off back too earth. "Who is the Siren?" Harry asked.  
  
Matty answered her because Kara couldn't hear him over the noise of the wind, even though Harry was yelling. " All we know is that it is a first year." Harry sighed and settled down.  
  
They came too a landing in front of the lake, were they had left. As the 6 heavenly people made their way too the School they heard a enchanting voice. It rose Higher and Higher through the night. Harry was perticllary drawn too it, he was walking ahead of the group.  
~ New point of view, we're ganna go back in time some.~  
I walked too the Gryffinder common room. Faith was standing on my left and Caden on my right. I was scared. The man that was in my dreams me was planning something for me. I didn't know when it would happen, but I new it would happen soon.I twirled my hair trying too forget that and be carefree as I had been before, before he came.  
  
"So Calliope. What do you think about Hewitt?" Caden asked. I giggled, that was all she thought about, boys, boys, and boys. I shrugged.  
  
"He seemed too be pretty fond of you on the train, know didn't he!" Caden blushed and I laughed. I loved teasing her. I met her this morning of course, but she was just so friendly I couldn't not be her best friend.  
  
"Yeah, major googoo eyes." Faith added. This only made Caden blush more. Faith was a hoot and a half! A very witty girl. Not too mention absolutely beautiful! Well Caden was pretty too, but her layered chocolate hair didn't really stand much of a chance agents Faiths curly black locks. They reached her shoulders, lying gracefully somewhat peacefully. She had mischief in her shining icy blue eyes, she's have a boyfriend in a week. Faith also had a twin Garrett. They're last name was Cruz.  
  
The two girls talked amongst them selves and I looked out a window and saw him standing there, at the edge of the forest. I bit my lip and looked away from him quickly. If Mother knew about this she would definitely kill him. This wouldn't be a very fun school year. I speeded my pace. Caden and Faith caught up with me just as a 5th year prefect gave out the password.  
  
Her name was Hermione and boy was she lucky. She was a best friend of Harry Potter! The Harry Potter! I had got a small glimpse of him; he had devilishly hansom looks. But he heard that I heard he likes Cho Change. besides he is like 4 years older then me!  
  
" The Password is butter beer!" She said loud enough for all the students too hear and we field in. I walked up the more graceful looking staircase and new it was the girl's dormertorys. I found a door with a sign on it that said "1st year dorms" So I walked in and chose a bed nearest too the middle as I could find. The strange thing was most of the girls didn't want the bed by the window, in any other situation I would love too have it, but it was a hazard because of 'him'.  
  
I finally fell asleep after long hours and it was not a good dream.  
  
"Calliope. the night will come. You'll curse them." his voice rang through the halls as I ran for my life. I went in a room leaving the haunted Corridor and I found myself on the very top of the highest tower. I looked out at the ground and I stood at the edge, as if too jump.  
  
"I WONT! I'll die first!" I shouted back, the voice chuckled. In the back of my mind I was being told too sing. But I resisted. Till finally a voice escaped my mouth. Along with the fighting came moving of my feet, which wasn't good, and I fell. The fall seemed too last forever as I fell, and I fell, and I fell. I looked around and all the Boys I had ever seen were falling with me. I cried before waking up with a start. Faith was shaking me worriedly. "You ok Calliope? You looked like you were dying!" I grimace but nodded. Faith had a strong New Yorker accent. Her father was from America and her mother England. Caden came running in the room with a glass of water and before she noticed I was awake she dumped the water on my head.  
  
I was soaked. I looked at her and she started backing up. "I'm sorry Cally! Really I didn't know you were awake!" I wiped my face and I throw a large fluffy pillow at her. And she fell to the ground. I got up and got in my robes then followed the two out of the room. We were one of the firsts in the Great hall. Hermione sat at the table scribbling in a notebook. Books surrounded her and she lightly munched on toast.  
  
We sat down and I served myself some pancakes and sausage. "SO what is our schedule?" I asked Caden who happened too be looking at a schedule that the teacher handed her. She was almost too me.  
  
"We have defense against the dark arts fist and then potions." She said. I was a little worried about that class but I forgot about it and looked forward too DADA.  
The day had been a real killer. I never knew a teacher could be as mean as Snape! I stopped in the middle of my tracks. He was calling me! I tried desperately not to head up the stairs I had accidentally led myself too during my stroll. But I was only a first year after all and I started up the steps, trying my best too go the other way, but it was impossible.  
  
Finally I got too the top of the highest tower about 2 hours later. It was dark out and I could see a clear view of the forest. The man was hovering in the air, just of the tower. "Come on my gentle hearted singer. Come." He demanded me and I reluctantly did as he told.  
  
I was the one who was supposed too be charming him! Not the other way around. But I stood at the edge and I began too sing. I sang mystically, with the powers passed down too me from my grandmother and my mother and my grandmothers mother. I sang;  
  
"I was waiting for so long  
  
For a miracle to come  
  
Everyone told me to be strong  
  
Hold on and don't shed a tear  
Through the darkness and good times  
  
I knew I'd make it through  
  
And the world thought I'd had it all  
  
But I was waiting for you  
Hush now I see a light in the sky  
  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
  
A new day has come"  
I stopped singing and gave a vocalism period. The spell was working, ok out of my mouth traveled golden mist that went out in all directions. The spell was going, and she couldn't imagine how foolish the students would be acting, singing and dancing. I wonder if the man new that's what my voice did. I wasn't like most Sirens. I could make men fall in love with me of course but the thing I did most, when she sang, was enchant people so they sing and dance, instead of talking and just walking. I continued singing  
"When it was dark now there's light  
  
Where there was pain now's there's joy  
  
Where there was weakness I found my strength  
  
All in the eyes of a boy  
Hush now I see a light in the sky  
  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
  
A new day has come  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
  
A new day has come"  
From the line a new day has come I trailed off with a long vocalizing period. My mother would be very proud; a good siren should always be a good volcalizer. I continued. Adding bits of vocalism here and there.  
"Hush now I see a light in your eyes  
  
all in the eyes of a boy  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Hush now  
  
A new day"  
I finished and collapsed, almost falling off the side of the tower again. I peaked a bit out of my left eye and saw the man laughing evilly and then it all went blank.  
~ Ok now we can go back too the heaven gang ^_^ ~  
Harry was speeding towards the castle. The song had consumed him. He charged on at the tower as he witnessed the young girl fall to the side. From that point on her would not remember what happened next. He summoned his firebolt and flew up too the laying girl.  
  
Hermione tried too catch up too him, but there was no use, he was at least 50 feet in the air by know. She sighed and looked at Ron and Kara who had also been chasing after Harry. Fay and Matty were chasing as well, but they were distracted by a pack of wild dogs, and birds and even squirrels. They finally came out of the woods. Ron's cloths were ruined, as were Fay's.  
  
Hermione sighed again in defeat. The next thing she new she was waking up in her bed. She blinked and rubbed her head. Wasn't she in the forest, or in front of the forest? Was it all a dream? She blinked. No it couldn't be! There was no way! She was wearing her night cloths and she quickly ran down the stairs and found a Harry that was just as confused as she was.  
  
But she didn't run. she was leaping and twirling. She tried walking normally but it was too no avail. "Harry!" She shouted. but she didn't shout she sang it! She covered her mouth quickly. "Harry! There is something the matter!" she sang. She was blushing furiously.  
  
Harry looked at her in confusion. "It Happened too me too!" He sang back. They were singing too the tune of some sappy love song. " I woke up this morning and I had a jolt! I had too dance!" The tune changed into a song that would come out of grease.  
  
"Yeah me too! But I had this dream!" she sang Harry blinked.  
  
"I did too! I went too Heaven!" he sang. Hermione nodded. She walked up too him. or more rather glided on her tippy toes. "Do you think?" he sang deeply again, back too love song mode. Hermione looked up into his eyes. They broke out in song.  
  
Hermione sung first.  
  
"No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray"  
  
Then Harry  
  
"And then you will see, the morning will come  
  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
  
All of your fears cast them on me  
  
I just want you to see..."  
  
Then 'Monie and harry  
  
"I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
  
I am your angel  
  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
I am your angel  
  
I'm your angel"  
Then Harry  
  
"I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
  
It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day"  
then Monie;  
  
"And then you will see, the morning will come  
  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
  
How can I make you see..."  
Then Harry and monie  
"I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
  
I am your angel  
  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
I am your angel  
  
I'm your angel"  
(Alternatives)  
Harry: And when it's time to face the storm Hermione: I'll be right by your side  
  
Harry: Grace will keep up safe and warm Hermione: "And I know we will survive  
  
And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
  
Just put your trust beyond the sky..."  
And both again ^_^  
"I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
  
I am your angel  
  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
I am your angel  
  
I'm your angel  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
  
I am your angel  
  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
I am your angel  
  
I'm your angel"  
Harry was holding Hermione close as they sang. Then they sprang apart as quickly as possible. Hermione's face was brighter then a cherry, brighter then Ron's hair. brighter then anything in the world! She made a mad dash out of the room too her next class. Then noticed she was in her night cloths and ran the other direction, got dressed, grabbed her books and ran out the common room. Harry just watched her run back, and forth. He scratched his head. were had that come from. Oh well, transfiguration is next.  
  
He grabbed his books and walked out of the room and ran into Kara. "Oh! Kara good morning! You wouldn't by any chance happen too be an angel?" Harry sang. It was a sing song tune. Kara nodded slowly. Then Harry nodded back, completely confused; he just whistled and danced too transfiguration. They had it with Slytherins. This was going too be a long day. Harry walked in the room and saw Ron singing the grease lightning song with dean and semus as back up. He joined in as Ron sang into his brush. "Grease Lightning!" They all sang standing on top of the tables and pointing all around the room like in the movie.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and opened his book too keep distracted. Matty walked up behind him and whispered something in his ear, in a sing song voice. Draco scrunched his face and followed her out. Kara smiled and then turned her attention back too the 5th year boys, who were making a foul of themselves.  
~ Out with Matty and Draco ~  
"Draco if I tell you something really confidential you swear you wont tell!" She started off. Draco lifted an eyebrow at her. He barely new Matty. Just the fact that she was from America and that she is a pureblood and that she is in Slythiren. "You have too Pinky Promise!" She sang out loudly.  
  
"A what?" Draco asked. She linked her pinky with his. "Now swear you won't tell!" She said. Draco looked at the intertwined fingers and blinked.  
  
"Ok I won't tell." He said tiredly. Matty shook her head still holding onto his pinky winger with her own.  
  
"You have to say you swear!" She sang out. Draco was semi singing. It was more like talking with music in the background, even though there wasn't any music. Or at least not any good music. They heard " Grease Lightning!" again from the transfiguration class.  
  
"I swear I won't tell!" He sang quickly. Matty smiled.  
  
"I am an Angel! And you are a detective that has too kill an evil big bad guy! Of course harry is in charge of the gang. He is the chosen leader! By the lord himself!" Matty was starting too babble.  
  
"WHAT!" Draco asked rather louder then he should have. So Matty started filling him in on hat had. Once she was done explaining Draco looked at her in shock. He lifted his eyebrows and lifted his head back. "I'll think about it." he said.  
  
"Draco, there is no thinking! You have no choice! You have been chosen!" She shouted after him. He turned back too her from his spot about 5 feet away from him.  
  
"I think I'll think about it." He said smirking his sinister smirk. Matty rolled her eyes and walked back in the classroom.  
  
She walked in the room and saw the boys doing the Tango with random partners and before she could run away Ron grabbed her and began too Tango. She sat there in agony. When would this spell die? She asked her mind. Finally they saw a small 1st year girl walk by the classroom holding her books firmly too her chest. She glanced at them and continued on her way. Harry stopped dancing with Kara though and starred at the first year.  
  
He ran out of the room too follow her. She was walking down the empty corridor and seemed too glow. He ran up too her. She stopped and turned around. Harry looked at the young girl and smiled. "How do you break the curse?" He asked her. And too they're surprise, he didn't sing. He talked normally. The girl smiled at him.  
  
" You usually don't. But in this case, since it affected so many people. maybe it has worn off." She said too him calmly. Harry smiled at her and leaned down and hugged her. She smiled in his neck. Then he eyes shot open.  
"He's coming! I new I shouldn't have left. but I wanted too see how the people were doing and. oh no! Harry you have too run!" She shouted. She turned too run, but there stood a tall man. He growled at the little girl and attempted too grab her but Harry was faster and he grabbed her waist and ran the opposite direction.  
  
The man followed them. Harry jolted into the transfiguration room and bolted the door. " Ok everybody out! Except for those people who know to stay!" He faced at the group. They bolted out the door. Hermione looked at the scared little girl in Harry's arms. "This is the Siren! And he is after her again!" Harry explained and re-bolted the door, which had been unbolted so that the students could get out. This was ridicules! Why was he hiding! He should be out there fighting it!  
  
" Please!" Calliope cried, "please make him go away! Just make him go away!" She repeated hiding her head in Harry's robes, he gave them pleadful looks. Kara nodded. She called her cloud once again, "Aolani!" She shouted and in through the window zoomed the pink fluffy cloud. Harry set the whimpering 1st year on the cloud and reassured her that everything would be ok.  
  
"Osric will make sure he can't get you! Don't worry young one." Fay said. She placed a pink Lilly in the girl's hair. "Here! It's for good luck!" Calliope smiled a bit more and the pink cloud zoomed off too the heavens.  
  
"1 down, who knows how many more too go." Kara looked at 3 of the recruited detectives, who new were Draco was, as long as he was. She new this was going too be a very long year.  
THERE! FINALLY THE 4TH CHAPTER IS DONE! I DIDN'T SLEEP A WINK LAST NIGHT! I WAS BUISSY TYPING THIS UP! AND FRANCLY IM A BIT TIRED! * yawn * OH BY THE WAY, BOTH OF THESE SONGS ARE DONE BY CELINE DION! AND HERES A BIT OF A SPOILER. SKIP THE NEXT LINE IF NESSESARY!  
  
THERE WILL BE A DEFFINATE CHARACTER DEATH AT THE END OF THIS STORY ^-^  
  
Nothing big! OK THEN! REVIEW AND READ!  
  
SIGNING OUT WITH LOTS OG LOVE  
  
Princess athelia 


End file.
